Just Say It
by LegacyChick
Summary: A fight they'd fought a hundred times already turns into something neither of them had expected but both of them had wanted for so long. Pairing: Swagger/Ambrose , Rated M for Language and Smut


**Okay, peeps, my muses seem to be back. I hope for a while. I haven't written anything in Englich in quite some time, so please forgive me any mistakes and staleness. The story didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. It kinda took a life of its own. I still hope it turned out okay. Any criticism is welcome (as long as it is creative). Ty and Enjoy!**

**Pairing: Jake (Swagger) and Jon (Ambrose)**

**Rated M for Language, Smut**

**Disclaimer: I own neither of them, though I wish I'd at least own Jake :D I only own my imagination.**

They were a truly unusual couple. So very different. Jon was that crazy, depressive type of guy, always up for a fight, having built a wall around him, never talking about emotions-. Jake was the complete opposite. Outgoing, fun, one for harmony, an opportunist. But that was what made them work so well. They completed each other. Their characteristics counterbalanced. Even though Jon was a hothead, fights were rare in their relationship. But when they happened, they were big.

Jake was able to duck just in time as the plate was thrown at him. It hit the wall with a loud chink, missing his head by less than an inch, shattering into little pieces.

"Damn it, Jon, I told you there was nothing!"

At least when it came to the topic they were just discussing. Or fighting about.

"You said you'd get back at 8. You got back at 10!"

Another plate was flung at him, flying an inch past his head as he stepped out of the way early enough. While Jon was shouting, his voice echoing through the whole house, Jake's voice had the usual calm in it.

"And I told you we were planning Knox' birthday."

When they fought, they had only two topics. The first being Jons aggressive drinking habits, the second one being his jealousy. Or rather Catalina.

"You could've done that before 8!"

Jake was trying to get closer to his lover without being hit by anything Jon flung at him. Tomorrow they'd have to buy new dishes or else they'd have nothing to eat with, not after tonight.

"Not while Knox was still awake."

The glass hit him in the chest when he was only a few feet away from Jon. His expression changed immediately. It was more than obvious that it was the last straw needed for him to explode.

"God fucking damn it, Moxley!"

He didn't care for anything else hitting his body. Two last quick strides and he was standing right in front of his lover, catching his wrists in a vice-like grip just as Jon wanted to throw another glass. "Stop this shit, NOW!"

Somehow Jon wriggled free of the grip, glaring at his partner in a mix of anger and frustration. He shoved Jake hard, right against the others chest, making him stumble a few steps back. "No, fuck you, Hager! You are lying to me!"

When Jake managed to find his balance again, he balled his hands into fists, trying to control his growing rage. If fighting was already a rare thing in their relationship, it was even rarer for Jake to become angry and explode. That had only happened once yet and it hadn't been a nice sight. However, right now he was very close to losing it again.

Jon got closer, like a wild animal stalking his prey, shoulders tense, and fingers cramping, ready to shove his lover again. "Don't you dare!" The threat was futile though as Jon did what he wanted to do without Jake being able to react in time. Another shove came and another, until he finally managed to get a hold of one of Jons wrists to twist his lovers arm behind his back. "I said stop it!" The words were a growled whisper right into Jons ear as they were now standing front to back, Jake emphasizing his words by tightly squeezing the wrist he was holding. Jon kept struggling, trying to wiggle free, using his free arm to try to hit for Jake but without success.

"You cheating asshole!"

" . . . Stop being so damn paranoid, Jon."

He was used to Jons irrational jealousy already, knew the roots of it, but he was slowly getting tired of it. He just didn't know anymore what to do to prove to his lover that he loved him and just him.

Jons struggle grew weak after those words, but he still tried to pry himself free of the grip, growling when Jake pressed a kiss to his temple. The older, taller man sighed then and loosened the grip but didn't let go of Jon, yet. "Jonathan." He spoke low, calm and soothing, running his free hand up to the nape of Jons neck. "I left her for you. Isn't that prove enough?"

He'd left Catalina the second he'd realized he'd fallen in love with the other man. Before they started anything, before they kissed, before they went out on their first date. That's been 2 years ago. Months later, he'd gotten divorced. However, that didn't mean that he left his son behind. He still spent as much time with him as possible even though it meant spending time with Catalina, too.

A simple "No!" was his answer as Jon continued to struggle and finally managed to get out of his lovers grip, turning around in a split-second only to shove Jake again. "You're lying!" Jake caught himself quickly this time, taking a step forward to grab Jons neck, forcing his younger lover to look him straight in the eyes. "I'm not! Stop this shit!"

"Stop barking orders at me!" Jon poked his finger into Jakes chest with each word.

"Stop being a dickhead!" He grabbed Jons neck again to smash their lips together, the only way he knew to shut the Ohio-native up. And it seemed to work. The kiss wasn't about love or emotion, it was aggressive, simply to make a statement which Jon seemed to understand immediately. He kissed back with just as much vigor, grabbing a handful of Jakes hair to keep him in place, not that the taller man had any intention of backing down. Already broken dishes cracked underneath their feet, shards of glass clattered as Jake walked his lover back until he hit the kitchen-island with a loud thud. The pained groan was swallowed down by hungry lips. More dishes fell victim as Jake wiped the kitchen-island free of any remaining items only to lift Jon up onto the counter; the younger mans protests only half-hearted, the fight slowly leaving his body.

"What do I…" Jons Shirt was roughly pulled up and over his head, carelessly thrown away before Jakes lips met his again, hard, frustrated. "… have to do…" Jons sweatpants were pulled down over his bare ass, leaving him completely naked in only two quick moves. "… to make you…" Jakes hands found Jons hair again, roughly smashing their lips together before he started to work on his own pants, pushing them down just far enough to make his throbbing hard-on spring free. "… trust me?" Jakes heated gaze not once left his lovers cerulean eyes, staring, asking, blaming, and demanding. It was then that the last ounce of restraint, the last bit of fight left Jons body and a tear rolled down his cheek, the young man shaking his head wildly before suddenly pulling Jake down to claim his lips. This time there was no frustration, no anger, just pure helplessness and the only reason that Jake broke the kiss again after just a second. "Tell me!"

Since his first attempt at distraction hadn't worked, Jon tried another one, hand wrapping firmly around the throbbing flesh of his lover. Jake reacted with a buck of his hips, a moan escaping from low within him, but his eyes stayed open, fixed on his lover, still asking, still begging. Jons hand worked up and down the taller mans sex, not a word leaving his lips, no more tears leaving his eyes as the black lust slowly replaced the cerulean despair. The only sounds filling the room were the harsh panting of Jake and the slippery noise of pre-cum being spread over a pulsing length.

"Shit, Jon…" Jake leaned forward to kiss the plush lips, hips bucking in rhythm with Jons firm strokes. While the first attempt hadn't worked, this one definitely did, Jake forgetting completely what he had asked moments ago, forgetting why they had fought, what had just gone down. Those nimble, talented fingers on him just felt too damn good to think at all. "… You drive me crazy." "I know." Jon sighed into the kiss, stopping his strokes to guide the throbbing dick towards his waiting entrance.

Jake let him take over, concentrating on his breathing, willing himself not to buck his hips. Even in the throes of ecstasy, he realized that Jon was completely unprepared and didn't want to hurt him more than he already did. To his surprise though, Jon only hissed once as he breached the tight entrance, the younger man guiding him in until he was completely stuffed, balls meeting naked, heated skin. Not the first time they did it bare, definitely not the first time they did it without preparation, though it had taken Jake a while to accept that Jon liked that little bit of extra pain not only in the ring but also at their coupling.

Jake leaned down, bracing himself on the counter, elbows on either side of Jons head, trying to breathe deep, trying to stay still, the tight heat enveloping him just too damn much. His hooded gaze met the cerulean hues of his lover, getting lost in them for the moment, the fear lying in them so very clear, so pure, so frightening that his heart forgot to beat for a while. Jon seemed to sense the change in mood though, breaking the eye contact all too soon by claiming Jakes lips and closing his shrouded hues. He drew an almost animalistic groan out of his lovers throat when he clamped his walls down on him before starting to move his hips in a silent plea to Jake, the older getting the hint instantly.

He drew back only slightly at first, slowly pushing back in, watching Jons reaction to the simple, yet effective move. His lover let his head fall back onto the kitchen-island, eyes fluttering shut as he bit hard onto his lip. Jake repeated the action, just as slowly, licking his lips as he took in the bliss on the younger mans face. He stood up straight again, letting his hands roam the taut muscles lying underneath him, writhing just for him, hips circling, pushing his length in and out of the vice-like grip in an agonizingly slow pace. It was probably harder for him than for Jon to not lose control, but the second Jon had taken over, he'd made a plan himself and that plan was to torture Jon. A sweet, sexy kind of torture that would get the answer out of his lover sooner than later.

"Jake, god, harder!" A smirk formed on his lips as Jons hands came up to claw at his waist, trying to control the pace and the intensity, the plan already starting to work. However, he took hold of Jons wrists to raise his lovers arms above his head, pinning him down to the counter with no choice but to follow the pace he had set. "Nuhu… not yet." He trailed a path of kisses over Jons jaw line up to his cheek before claiming those sweet lips in a tender kiss that was so unlike everything that had been going on the past hour, so careful and loving that it only managed to fuel the fire in Jon again. "Damn it, Jake…" Jon turned his head to the side, screwing his eyes shut and biting his lip, desperately trying to hold back the words that lay on his tongue for so long already, the words he was too scared to speak, words he knew Jake wanted to hear badly.

Jake let go of a frustrated sigh before returning to kissing and nibbling at his lovers jaw line, his pace still slow, his thrusts still barely touching Jons prostate, teasingly rubbing it. His teeth scraped over Jons skin up to his ear, playfully biting the earlobe, tugging at it, one hand still firmly holding Jons wrists, the other kneading his lovers thigh. "Did you fuck her like that, too?" The question didn't come unexpected, Jake knowing exactly how his lover ticked, knowing that he threw out punches only to keep up his guard. Therefore, he ignored it, just acknowledging it with an impatient growl into his lovers ear, fingers warningly digging into Jons flesh.

"Say it!" "Fuck me harder!" "Jon! Say it!" The younger man didn't budge, instead moving his own hips a little faster, a little harder, but Jake didn't let himself get irritated. He pulled himself upright again, taking Jon with him into a sitting position, driving in hard and deep… only once. "I'm not cheating on you. Never have. Never will." He drew back fully only to plunge right back in to the hilt, drawing a pained yet pleased groan from Jon that was sure to wake the undead. Cradling his lover in his arms, sure to keep the others wrists together, now behind his back, Jake resumed his previous teasing due he was unsure how long he was able to keep it up. His cock was throbbing, painfully, ready to burst, heart beating strongly, quickly.

"Shit." Jons breathing was ragged as he buried his face in his lovers neck, nuzzling the soft, blonde strands. He was so ready to finally let go, but he needed more. More pain, a faster rhythm, a hand. He knew though that Jake would give him neither of it unless he finally admitted what he really wanted. "Jake, please!" The request came out as a strangled sob, Jakes hips stilling immediately as he heard the whisper, the older man pulling back slightly to look into Jons tear-stained eyes. None of their fights had ever been so emotional, so rough; none of them had ever ended like this. Nothing had ever been so hard before. Especially as he looked into those desperate, fearful depths. "Tell me what I gotta do to make you trust me?"

"Marry me!" He'd finally managed to crack Jon though he wished it had happened under different, less painful circumstances. His lips twitched up into a smile before he pressed them onto his lovers, whispering a warm-hearted, honest "Sure" against those trembling lips. He lay everything into the kiss, every bit of passion, every ounce of relief, every bit of love he felt for him, leaving them both breathless in the end. Only when he managed to suck in some air again, he started moving again, this time following Jons wish of harder and faster, not holding back anymore, because there was nothing left to hold back. He finally released Jons wrists, the other instantly grabbing his neck to pull him in for another kiss, the sweetest of sounds escaping his throat, moans, groans, sighs and howls of pleasure, of relief. A feeling Jon had no idea would feel that damn good.

Jakes now free hand wrapped around the painfully throbbing length of his younger lover, pumping him in time with his thrusts. The counter underneath them rocked, the dishes in it rattled, but neither of them heard it, all their senses concentrated on each others breathing, ragged, shallow, fast, the noises they made much more addicting than any sounds surrounding them.

Jon came first, with a howl, his cum covering the shirt Jake was still wearing, marking him. But Jake didn't stop. His fist flew over the spent length in a speed Jon'd always thought impossible, hips bucking wildly into the touch, his weak body spasming, shuttering, writhing underneath the forceful thrusts of his lover. The gaze though, full of love, full of lust, just for him, so many emotions in just one set of piercing blue eyes, was what made him explode a second time, his walls clamping down on Jake hard enough to take him with him this time, the elders pace rapid, hips pumping ferociously until he collapsed against Jons body, completely spent, completely sated.

The smile on his lips reflected his feelings, the happiness spreading through his whole body, his lids fluttering open to watch his lover come down from his own high. Jons cheeks were flushed, lips hanging open, little, ragged puffs of air leaving them as he tried to get his breathing back under control. Jons body still trembled slightly in his arms, the younger mans hair astray, eyes open, staring at the ceiling. Jake licked his lips before nuzzling his lovers neck with his nose, breathing in the sweet scent of their sexual mingling and the last remains of Jons tangy after-shave. Until he felt a sharp pang on his ass, the sting of Jons flat hand. "Ouch, hey!" Jons lips twitched up into a smirk and he repeated the action, this time on Jakes thigh, the older man withdrawing from his lovers body, spent cock dripping with cum as he took a step back and watched Jons smirk grow wider and wider.

"You asshole!"

"What? Why?" Though Jon grinned cockishly as he sat up on the counter, Jake was seriously a little put off. After the fight they'd had before, it was very possible that Jon would suddenly backpedal on his question and instead leave him for good. You never knew with that man.

"You tricked me, you son of a bitch."

"Hey, you tried to trick me first!" Jake held up his hands in defense, though smiling slightly since Jons grin was just that infectious. He couldn't help it. Jon lay his head to the side and bit his lip, thinking as it seemed like, then the grin on his plush lips vanished and he stuck out his tongue. "Touché!" He held out his hands and wriggled his fingers in a silent plea for Jake to take a step closer again, the older arching his brow but doing as silently asked. Jons arms wrapped around his neck instantly the moment Jake stepped between his legs, the cum-covered shirt pressing against his naked chest as they kissed. "Bastard!" "Bitch!" "Marry me?" "Absolutely!"


End file.
